Torment
by Maevainwen Adaniel
Summary: How could she have been so blind? True, she had been young and full of anger, but how could that be an excuse? She had hurt him, and thoroughly enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Labyrinth drabble *grin* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even my car *sad face***

_Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

She sat in her room, staring blankly at the memory of his face as a single tear slipped down her cheek. For years she had tried to forget, to remove from her life everything that would remind her of him. But she still couldn't throw out that damned statue. She couldn't hurt him any more. How could she have been so blind? True, she had been young and full of anger, but how could that be an excuse? She had hurt him, and thoroughly enjoyed it. She choked back a sob as the guilt came crashing down yet again. She had learnt how to deal with it a long time ago, to punish herself for her crimes because no one else would. She had lain there, night after night, begging him to take her life as she had taken his. But he had never come…not that she expected him to, she didn't deserve it. Why would he come to the aid of the one who had shattered his heart? He had offered her the world, and she had spat in his face.

She ignored the tears that were now flowing freely and hugged the statue to her, whispering apologies to the cold plastic figure. She finally closed her eyes, sobs racking her almost emaciated frame as she reaches once more for the blade. The pain is the only thing that reminds her she still lives, the only way she can live with the guilt. She begged him to end her torment once again as she ran the blade across her scarred limbs. She was too occupied to notice the figure crouched outside her window, the tears gathering in his eyes as he watched her helplessly. Just like he had done every night since she had broken him. He would go to her later, when she was sleeping. She wasn't ready to see him yet...and he couldn't hurt her any more.

_I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..._

So what do you think? Review and I will give you nutella muffins *grins*

Love Mae


	2. Chapter 2

**This was only originally meant to be a one shot drabble, but everyone wanted more, so it's going to be a bit longer… I think I'll stick with short, drabble-like chapters, so here be part two :)**

_I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..._

He had crouched there outside her window for hours, unable to stop the tears from falling. He watched in agony as the blade cut into her flesh over and over, the blood dripping onto the bare floor. He wanted to go to her, to take her away from all this, to never let anything hurt her again. She wasn't ready to know how much he still loved her though, the guilt would break her even more…and he couldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her. _I'll be there for you_… He looked through the window again at her now sleeping form. She was thin to the point of emaciation, scarred and bruised but somehow more beautiful to him than she had been those few years ago. He knelt in the wet grass, begging the gods once again to not let her wake and see him.

He reached out a gloved hand and silently opened the window as he had done countless times before. He slipped into the small room, wiping the tears from his eyes as he knelt next to the bed. He removed the glove from his left hand, lifting the girl's arm with his right. He gently ran a bared finger along the cuts, sealing them, his tortured eyes barely straying from her face. He had failed her yet again. He had sworn to always be there for her, yet he was letting her mutilate her body day after day. He choked back a sob as the tears returned, falling hot and fast. The Goblin king let his head rest on the edge of his beloved's mattress, his shoulders shaking with silent grief. A hand gently touched his trembling shoulder, and he froze, looking up into the wide, green eyes of the girl who had ripped out his heart four years ago.

R&R for more :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Here be part three *beat* I rhymed! ^^ I should totally get into poetry *grin***

**Enjoy****it,****my****pretty****ones****… **

She was woken by the sound of soft crying and an uncomfortable pressure on her wrist. She stifled a gasp of pain, craning her stiff neck to look down. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she saw the feathery blond hair, the black gloved hand clasping her wrist in a painfully tight grip. He had come. He was here to grant her wish, to finally destroy her forever. She tentatively touched his shoulder, wondering why he was delaying the inevitable, why he was crying. He didn't regret what he had to do, did he? She froze as he looked up, realising there was something different about his gaze. She was shocked to find there was no more of the regal arrogance she had remembered. Instead his eyes were filled with pain, he was broken...like her. She didn't speak to him, afraid that if she did, she would just hurt him more. Instead she begged him with her eyes to end it all, filled with shame at the fact that she did not have the strength to do it herself.

He did not have the strength to tear his gaze away from her pleading eyes. What did she want him to do? Didn't she know he could never hurt her? _I__'__ll__be__there__for__you__…_ He wanted to hold her, stroke her once silky hair, reassure her that nothing would ever hurt her again. Something about her expression stopped him though. She wasn't looking for love…she was looking for death.

**R&R and tell me what you want to happen :D**

**Love Mae**


End file.
